


comfortable

by reddieforlove



Series: Reddie Drabbles/Oneshots [8]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Flirting, Fluff, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: "Rise and shine, sweet thing" - prompt from tumblr





	comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt I received on tumblr. To send in your very own prompt, just go to my blog (reddieforlove).

At first, Eddie thought the gentle rocking was from the train. He had never fallen asleep on his commute from work to home but the day had been one exhausting experience after another. It didn’t occur to him until he heard a quiet voice that he was a little  _too_  comfortable for falling asleep on the New York City subway.

“Rise and shine, sweet thing.”

Eddie’s eyes blinked open and it slowly occurred to him that he hadn’t just fallen asleep on a stranger’s shoulder. He had fully pressed himself into their side, gripped their jacket in his hand, and slept with his head tucked into their chest. Their arm was around his shoulders, clearly to keep him from completely falling into their lap, and they smelled like a combination of leather, smoke, and cologne. Lifting his head slowly, he came face-to-face with dark eyes behind thick-framed glasses that sat just above freckled cheeks. Dark, unruly curls framed the stranger’s face and he was smiling, somehow looking charmed rather than disgusted or annoyed. Eddie swallowed hard and leaned away from him, feeling pretty thankful for the fact that he didn’t drool while he slept.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, his cheeks warming considerably.

“Don’t be,” the stranger said, sounding amused. “Believe me, I wouldn’t have bothered waking you up if this wasn’t my stop. You’re pretty fucking cute when you sleep.”

Eddie looked over at him with wide eyes, wondering if he was really being flirted with by the victim of his exhausted personal space issues.

“Especially your little snores.”

“I do not snore,” Eddie said quickly.

The other man simply grinned.

“Whatever you say, cutie.”

Eddie huffed and turned away in annoyance.

“Richie, by the way.”

“What?”

He didn’t look at the stranger. He certainly wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

“In case you want to know the name of the best damn pillow you’ve ever used. It’s Richie.”

Eddie tried not to react. He really did.

“You think a lot of yourself, Richie,” he muttered, gathering his stuff because it just so happened that they were approaching his stop too.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ve earned it,” Richie said.

Eddie couldn’t help but scoff. Of course he just had to fall asleep on the most arrogant hot guy on the train. It was then that he realized that Richie’s arm was still tossed over his shoulders.

“Does anyone actually fall for this?” Eddie said, shrugging his arm off before standing up without waiting for an answer.

“I’ll let you know.”

The audacity of it all was making his cheeks flush red for a different reason. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Eddie pushed his way off the train without saying another word to him, pausing in the middle of the platform to hitch his bag up higher on his shoulder and pull his coat tighter around him. Then suddenly a hand was about a foot away from his face holding a torn piece of paper. Eddie didn’t have to look to know who it belonged to.

“What is this?” he demanded, taking it away spite of himself.

“In case you want to use me for sleep again,” Richie said, smirking as he walked away backwards, mindless of the people around them. “Or sex. I’m up for whatever.”

Eddie frowned at him, crumpling the paper in his hand.

“I’m not using this! Or you!”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

With a scoff, Eddie watched Richie disappear through the turnstiles before looking down. Sure enough, there was a number scrawled on the paper with Richie’s name and no less than three poorly drawn winking faces. Rolling his eyes, he shoved the paper in his pocket before continuing on towards his apartment. If he pulled it out once he got home and carefully set it on his desk to deal with later, no one had to know but him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
